Steal Me Away (from mine own company)
by strangefellow45
Summary: Just a little scene between Belle and Lumiere after the wolf attack, because why did Belle decide to recite Shakespeare while Beast was sleeping. And other stories that spring from the depths of the Castle. Set during the 2017 live action version. There is a little angst but not much. Please, Read, Review, and Enjoy! Title taken from the play Belle was reciting from.
1. A Walk by the Light of Three Candles

Hey Ho everyone! I am alive! Not that you could tell biased off my activity here on … But I am still here. For those who are waiting for me to update any of my latest stories, do not fear I have new chapters in the works, but I am in school and that comes first. This is one that I decided to write after seeing the new Beauty and the Beast. Which I absolutely loved! Also Lumiere is my favorite, always has been and always will be. In particular, this quick story was inspired by the scene where Belle is reciting lines from Shakespeare's _Mid-Summer Nights Dream_. The lines that she was saying were from Act 1 Scene 1, and the lines belong to Helena as a part of her monologue in that scene. All in all an interesting choice for Belle to recite, considering that the monologue is basically about how unfair love is, yet she will try everything in her power to make the man she loves love her instead of her best friend. So, an interesting choice, but at least it wasn't a line from one of his tragedies. I am a Shakespeare nerd, judge me if you will.

In this story I use abbreviations for some of the titles, mademoiselle mainly. Although I do also use the abbreviation for Monsieur. The two are abbreviated Mlle. and M. respectivliy. So if you see that in the text, that's what is being said. Now without further ado, I give all you my story. As always Read, Review, and Enjoy!

-BntB-

"Mlle.?"

Startled, Belle looks down at the now familiar thickly accented voice of Lumiere with a small squeak of surprise.

"Ah, forgive me Mlle., I did not mean to startle you." The candelabra apologize with a bow.

"It's alright," Belle tells him, recovering from the shock. "I just wasn't expecting to run into anyone is all."

"You are heading back to your room, oui?"

"Oui," the young woman confirms with a smile.

"Then perhaps I may walk with you to your destination?"

"If you want to, by all means I would like the company."

The two set off down the hall that leads from the West Wing to the Grand Staircase at a leisurely pace, a little slow for Bells preference but she can't imagine what it must be like for the metallic man to have to navigate the castle on five inch legs, so she tries to be conscious of her speed for her companions sake.

"Monsieur Lumiere?"

"Please, just Lumiere, ma chère ." The candelabra says as he beams up at Belle.

"Alright, I'll try to remember that."

"I am sure you will Belle, you have an excellent memory, if a head for trouble." Lumiere responds good-naturedly. Belle blushes a little at the comment causing the small man to laugh. Waving one of his candles he brushes the past comment aside.

"But it sounded like you have a question. Perhaps I can answer it?"

"It's just that I'm curious, what exactly is your position in the castle?"

"Oh I'm nothing special, not like Cogsworth or Mrs. Potts. I am just a servant, one of many."

The frankness of his statement and the way Lumiere says it brings Belle up short and she stops in her tracks, her brown eyes wide and mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"You look surprised Mlle.," Lumiere laughs coming to a stop himself. "I will take that as a compliment."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Belle manages to splutter out before Lumiere comes to her aid.

"It's just that I seem to be right in the middle of things?" He supplies for her. When Belle nods, Lumiere continues.

"That's because I have made it a habit to be useful, and often that means I must be close to whatever is happening. Although," the candelabra snorts, "I am sure Cogsworth would say that I've made it a habit to be in the way."

Lumiere begins walking down the hall again, beckoning with a candle hand for Belle to follow.

"M. Cogsworth you see is the head of the household, he tells everyone what needs to be done and when it needs to be done by. I suppose it is fitting that the curse turned him into a clock."

Behind him Belle follows silently, her full attention given to the man-turned-candelabra.

"Mrs. Potts is the head maid, just one position beneath Cogsworth, and a simply wonderful woman to work with. Even Plumette is someone special in the staff here."

Belle does not miss the pride in Lumiere's voice when he says Plumette's name, and if asked she would swear that his candles burn just a little brighter when he does.

"Not only is she one of the best Maids the Castle has, she was the first of all of us to get back on her feet, so to speak, after everything."

"You really love her," Belle observes.

"Oui," Lumiere says turning his head as he walks so that he can look at Belle. "I truly do."

Turning one last corner the pair come to face the Grand Staircase.

"Ah, mademoiselle? Could I trouble you to carry me down the stairs?"

"Oh, certainly." Belle responds bending down to pick up the candelabra.

"Thank you Mlle. Normally I would take the banister down, but I am enjoying our conversation"

The image Lumieres words conjure cause Bell to giggle and the candelabra soon joins in.

"If I may Belle, you are handling all this very well."

"Oh, thank you." Belle says caught off guard by the change in topic.

"Ah, I do not think you understand what I mean, but that is alright."

Belle climbs – both down, then up the stairs to the east wing – in silence after that, nor does Lumiere say anything to her. They are halfway down the first corridor when the candelabra breaks the quiet.

"How is he, Mademoiselle?"

Lumiere's voice is so uncharacteristically quiet that Belle almost misses the question.

"He is…Healing." Belle tells him in an equally soft voice.

"His fever is starting to come down and there is no sign that his injuries will become infected."

"All good sings," Lumiere says solemnly nodding his head, causing the shadows cast by his center flame to dance across the walls.

"We were boys together, many years ago now. Back when his mother was still alive. We played together, got into trouble together. He taught me how to play chess; I taught him all the secret paths in the garden. We were as close of friends as two people could be."

Lumiere's face is as emotional as his voice is solemn and it is the most human the candelabra has looked to Belle yet. His metal brows are heavy with regret and Belle can't be sure if it is a trick of the light or a trick of the magic but Lumiere's eyes shine with sorrow.

"Understand Chère, his father was not a good man, and when his mother died many of us were too scared to stand up for him. I was too young, just a boy myself. By the time I was old enough to understand, it was too late."

Shaking his head Lumiere looks up at Belle with an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me; it was not my place to burden you with my troubles. Ah! Here we are." Coming to a stop in front of Belle's room, the candelabra gives the woman a low sweeping bow.

"And here I leave you Mlle."

"Good night," Belle responds with a curtsy. Lumiere turns and begins walking back down the hall when a call from behind him draws his attention.

"Lumiere?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle?" He says turning around to face Belle.

"Do you think he would mind if I recited parts of the plays I know while he sleeps?"

"He was always fond of books and plays Mlle., I think he would like that very much." And with that said Lumiere turns back around and continues down the hall. Behind him, he hears the door to Belles room open and shut, and yet another night in the castle comes to a close.


	2. Of Kings and Rooks

So it looks like this fic will be a place for me to put the various ideas relating to the move. I hope all of you enjoy what you read. Please read and review. And thank you to the friend who pmd me letting me know that I used the wrong form of a word, Thank You So VERY MUCH! And that reminds me, if anyone reading my stories notices a spelling mistake, please let me know.

-BntB-

The two boys sit on the floor of the library crowded around a small ornate chess board.

"Now this move is called Castling." The blonde haired boy tells his companion, his bright blue eyes shining in the light coming in through an open window.

"Castling?" The darker haired boy asks, his French accent more pronounced then his friends English one.

"Yes Castling. It's a special move between your Rook and your King." The first boy says with a smile, trying hard not to laugh at the concentration on his friends face.

"Alright," The second boy says slowly. "So what are the rules?"

"Well there are three. Firstly, neither your chosen Rook nor King can have been moved before, second is that the spaces between the two pieces must be clear, and third is that you cannot Castle if doing so moves you into, out of, or through a check."

"That makes sense." The French boy says nodding his head. "So how does Castling work?"

"Like this, look here." The blonde boy responds moving the pieces around on the board until only the White King and two Rooks are in position on the board.

"The King can move two spaces either left or right," he says demonstrating with the pieces as he does so.

"For our sake let's say it moves to the left."

"Alright,"

"Then the Rook – the left Rook because that is the way our King has moved – will be brought around to the square on the other side of the King." Picking up the designated Rook, the blonde boy demonstrates with a smile.

"And that is how you Castle."

"Fantastic!" The dark haired boy exclaims.

"It's a useful move too-" the first boy starts to say equally excited when an angry voice booms through the library door.

"Adam!"

"Father," the blonde boy whispers his face turning pale.

"Quickly, this way!" The second boy says, grabbing Adam by the arm and dragging him to the open window.

"Allons-y! Go! Go!" The brown haired boy says as the helps his friend through the window before climbing through himself. Just as the second boy drops to his knees the doors to the library open with a bang.

"Adam!" the angry voice roars again.

"Lumiere," Adam begins only to have said boy shush him and start crawling off into the bushes, beckoning with a hand for Adam to follow. Rolling his eyes in an exasperated manor, Adam follows, and before long the two boys emerge into a grassy clearing surrounded by shrubs.

"Lumiere," Adam says again, only this time with a hint of awe in his voice. "Where are we?"

"The center of the maze," Upon seeing his friends look of wonder and surprise he adds, "You did not think I had shown you all the secret paths in the gardens, did you?"

"Don't sound so smug, it doesn't suit you." Adam replies with a huff.

"Yes it does," Lumiere says with a laugh as he flops down to lie on the grass, Adam joining him soon after.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." The blonde tells Lumiere.

"So will I," Lumiere responds in a conspiratorial voice. "I was supposed to muck out the horses stables. But this is a much better way to spend the day."

 _"Lumiere?"_ The stern voice cuts through the haze of memory, bringing the nineteen year old man back to the present.

"Forgive me, Monsieur Cogsworth. My mind was elsewhere."

"Clearly," The elder man says with a note of distaste.

"What did you ask?"

"I asked if you played chess, although I doubt you have the attention for such a game."

Ignoring the insult – and the snickering it draws from the surrounding crowd – Lumiere puts on his most charming smile.

"But of course! I've been playing ever since I was a boy!"

The snickering turns quiet at that, although many people still look like they want to laugh but must have thought better of it as at that moment Prince Adam enters the room.

"What's all this?" He snaps from the doorway.

"Ah, Bonsoir my Prince!" Lumiere says with a bow. "Master Cogsworth has just challenged me to a game of chess, after my duties are done of course." Beside him Cogsworth splutters his protests, only to stop when Adam speaks.

"Chess, did you say?"

"Oui Master,"

"Now this I must see. Mrs. Potts, have one of your girls fetch my chess set."

"Right away Master." The woman responds sweetly. "Where shall I have her set it up?"

"Have her put it in the library. Come along gentlemen, the rest of you back to work!"

Later, when the game is over and Cogsworth sits looking at the board in disbelief and confusion at having lost, Adam stands from his chair.

"Shall I have the set brought back to you room My Prince?" Lumiere asks.

"Keep it; you will get good use from it I think."

Shocked, Lumiere bows, his usual bravado gone. "Thank you,"

"Think nothing of it old friend."

By this point Cogswoth has stopped his spluttering and is on his feet looking between the two men with confusion.

"Did I ever tell you that Cogsworth was the one to teach me how to play chess?"

"Never in all the times you were teaching me?" Lumiere laughs.

Raising his eyebrows, Adam humms and strides from the room, leaving the sound of Cogsworth asking 'Old Friend?' and Lumiere's laughter in his wake.


End file.
